


seven gay sluts and jongho (8)

by bbysanhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ...very good friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Crack, Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Humor, I have no regrets, Leashes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Roommates, Sex Toys, Smut, They're all good friends, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Kim Hongjoong, Vibrators, also the relationship tags are added when they actually have sex, and they were ROOMMATES, chat fic, it's either texting or sex you have no option, no actual pics because i'm a wimp to search up and insert them, nothing is filtered here, oh my god they were roommates, so much crack in this, so much dick talk, sub top jeong yunho, there's going to be so many tags i'm sorry, woohwa and yunjoong are established
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbysanhwa/pseuds/bbysanhwa
Summary: a horny group chat of eight good friends <3
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	seven gay sluts and jongho (8)

**Author's Note:**

> lord forgive me
> 
> this is basically crackhead shit and sex <3 no plot whatsoever
> 
> also if you were subscribed to me before my user change (ily) and wondering who the fuck this is, i used to be starrychan :^D (idk if my woominjilix series will get updated anytime soon so don't expect anything hSKJDgkj)
> 
> anyways enjoy this horny piece of garbage (seongjoong, yunsan, woosang and jonggi are roommates btw)
> 
> oNE last note, the tags after roommates apply to the next chapter which will come out soon i pRomise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good luck figuring out who’s who (though it's pretty easy skjdgh) also i didn't proof read cuz i'm lazy <3

They don’t really remember how they met, but they all became best friends in a matter of months. University was a time to create new friends and leave all your unwanted or toxic connections behind and start anew. Though, most of them have been friends since high school.

The newest additions were Hongjoong and Seonghwa during their first year of university. Wooyoung had successfully seduced Seonghwa, his World History TA, and dragged him into his chaotic friend group. Yunho was in a similar situation, but he really just wanted to date Hongjoong, Seonghwa’s hot roommate.

  
  


**weird horny people (8)**

  
  


_[hwa and small angry gremlin has joined the conversation]_

**small angry gremlin**

Why is this my display name this

**tall puppy**

yeah <3

**small angry gremlin**

How does breaking up sound to you </3

**tall puppy**

nONONONO I’M JUST KIDDING

woo dared me to

pls i’m sorry

**hwa**

Is this what you meant by weird friends?

**god**

ew why do you text with correct capitalization and punctuation

**hwa**

Hey, Hongjoong capitalizes, too.

**princess minky**

yeah what kind of gay doesn’t turn off capslock

**small angry gremlin**

At least I don’t punctuate like some weirdo

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

stop harassing my boyfriend >:(

_[sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username) changed hwa’s username to weird handsome bitch who uses correct grammar]_

**weird handsome bitch who uses correct grammar**

...

I think Hongjoong’s proposition stands clear.

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

pLS

_[sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username) changed weird handsome bitch who uses correct grammar’s username to woo’s baby daddy]_

**choke me (no)**

i...

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

jongho :D

**choke me (no)**

no

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

:(

**small angry gremlin**

It’s true

I’ve heard Wooyoung call him that

The troubles of being Hwa’s roommate </3

**do a split on my face (okay)**

yeah he calls me that too

wait did you tell seonghwa that we’ve all fucked each other

i’m sorry please don’t break up with him uhhhh all of us are like this

just ask yunho

**woo’s baby daddy**

Don’t worry. I’m fine with it. 

**tall puppy**

please your punctuation doesn’t make you look fine with

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

he is fine with it

he told me he wanted to fuck yeosang one time

**god**

what

**woo’s baby daddy**

Wooyoung.

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

he said, and i quote, “yeosang would look so good around my cock with his pretty lips”

**woo’s baby daddy**

I am going to kill you when I see you.

**princess minky**

oHOhoho

and the plot thickens

**god**

jSHDGKJ

that sounds hot

hmu ;) 

my oral fixation needs a dick right now 💔

mingi come over later

**princess minky**

why mE

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

hEy hwa’s only been here for five minutes and y’all want to have sex with him already

and bitch i bought you a box of ice pops and lollies for a reason

**god**

you have to nicest dick to suck on

and i run out easily bitch

i’m not answering any more questions about my fixation

**woo’s baby daddy**

I mean... If you’re okay with it...

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

**👁👄👁**

only if i can watch you fucker

**woo’s baby daddy**

Oh, I’ll be fucking alright.

**god**

hfJHJFFKHS;@($)&’](*’%#

**tall puppy**

i love him already

**small angry gremlin**

Do I get to fuck someone

**tall puppy**

HONGJOONG

**do a split on my face (okay)**

me! me! choose me.

**tall puppy**

hhHHh sAn

**do a split on my face (okay)**

yunho please

the amount of times you’ve talked about hongjoong’s dick to me is concerning

**small angry gremlin**

You talk about my dick to other people???

**choke me (no)**

hongjoong... my good man... everything is unfiltered here

don’t be surprised if you see a dick pic in here

**princess minky**

jongho you’ve sent your dick here too

(he’s short but thick by the way)

**choke me (no)**

mingi...

every one of our dicks are small compared to your monster horse cock

**tall puppy**

hey my dick is big too :(

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

man,,,,, y’all got some competition with hwa

**princess minky**

pictures or i won't believe it

**god**

yes we are all visual learners here :)

**do a split on my face (okay)**

yeah :) don't be shy send a pic

**small angry gremlin**

Yeah Seonghwa send a pic

**woo's baby daddy**

Hongjoong. You know what my dick looks like. We’re literal roommates.

**princess minky**

but the rest of us don’t

send a pic send a pic send a pic

**woo's baby daddy**

Wooyoung? Help?

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

nah

give into the peer pressure babe <3

**tall puppy**

don't be shy seonghwa

**choke me (no)**

this is your rite of passage to this group chat

trust me i was the last person to join before you two and had to go through the pain of sending a picture of my dick

**woo's baby daddy**

And what about Hongjoong?

_[small angry gremlin sent an image]_

**tall puppy**

AAJDKDKFH

**princess minky**

HOLY FUCK

**god**

HAHAHAHDJJGK

**do a split on my face (okay)**

HE DID IT HE ACTUALLY DID ITHSJKFMGAH

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

JOONG I LOVE YOU

_[sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username) changed small angry gremlin's username to solid dick 10/10]_

**choke me (no)**

your dick is nice

a solid 9/10

damn i guess we're in disagreement

actually looking back i give it a 10

nice and veiny 💕

**tall puppy**

vEinY

**solid dick 10/10**

Aw thanks guys I'm blushing

**woo's baby daddy**

No, he's not. He's laughing. And his dick isn’t even out. It’s an old picture.

**solid dick 10/10**

Shut the fuck up and send your dick

I can see your tent from here bitch

Plus don’t act like you have an album of thirsty images too

**woo’s baby daddy**

😐

_[woo’s baby daddy sent a video]_

**solid dick 10/10**

WAIT NO NOT THAT VIDEO STOP I’M SORRY

  
  


The video started out with a shot of Hongjoong’s faded red hair, contrasting to the black he had now. His head was hovered over Seonghwa’s crotch area, undeniably sucking his dick. The phone shook a bit as Seonghwa moaned lowly, hands raking through Hongjoong’s hair.

Hongjoong pulled off to glance up at the camera. A smirk played at his lips, and he licked Seonghwa’s tip, smearing precome all over his mouth.

“Fuck,” Seonghwa groaned. “You look so pretty baby. I’m close.”

Hongjoong whined as Seonghwa forced him back onto his cock. The man grabbed the areas he couldn’t reach with his hand, grip making Seonghwa shift on the bed. Hongjoong mouthed over the other man’s length, spit mixing in with the excessive amount of precome. He dug his tongue against Seonghwa’s tip, eliciting a loud moan from the man.

“ _Ngh_ – Joong, I-I’m gonna–” Seonghwa cut off. The phone fumbled for a bit, twin groans coming from both of them, but it refocused on Hongjoong.

There was cum splattered all over Hongjoong’s face. Most of it landed in his mouth, white dripping onto his chin. Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong into a kiss, their sharp jawlines and neck littered with bites, and messily licked his own cum off. With a finger, he swiped some of the bits that were on his cheek to taste. Seonghwa hummed and gave Hongjoong one last kiss before the video ended.

  
  


**tall puppy**

HHAHDJDHK HOLY SHIT

okay but if my calculations are correct seonghwa is about the same size as me judging by joong’s small ass hand

how is your ass not broken woo

**solid dick 10/10**

Don’t act like I can’t whoop your ass in the bedroom Yunho

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

don’t worry it is ❤️

**do a split on my face (okay)**

woo power bottom

**princess minky**

jJAHDJFKXSJSDJ PLS I LOVW YOU HONGJOOFN ALSO SEONGHWA HAS A NICE DICK

i’m adding this to my wank collection if you don’t mind

also if you have more, sharing is caring

**god**

PLEASE MY VOLUME WAS SO LOUD I’M IN PUBLIC

but that was fucking hot

**do a split on my face (okay)**

hey yunho do you mind if i borrow your boyfriend

_[choke me (no) sent an image]_

**god**

jongho why do you always have that nice cock image

_[choke me (no) sent a voice message]_

**choke me (no)**

nice cock

**princess minky**

hHSHFJjdk why do you sound so much like that guy

**choke me (no)**

becoming a voice actor has its perks

**woo’s baby daddy**

I’m flattered.

_[solid dick 10/10 changed woo’s baby daddy’s username to kink master 1000]_

**kink master 1000**

Hongjoong... You better watch out when you sleep.

**solid dick 10/10**

Nah I like somnophilia 

**tall puppy**

gBSJ/#()$’)#”&;BSHDJ DHK JSH/(#’f

WHAT DO I DO WIRH HRIS INFIROMATUOKM

WHYBHABCENT YOUT ILD ME THIDSS(@($’%#=*

**do a split on my face (okay)**

i believe yunho forgot to mention he as a habit of fondling people while they sleep (he likes it a lot and the amount of times he’s woken me up with his mouth on my dick concerns me)

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

i think you broke your boyfriend

_[solid dick 10/10 sent an image]_

**tall puppy**

hHSGH#$%hahdj;@($()sSTOPNO I HAYEIT HEERE

**do a split on my face (no)**

ooo cute set where’d ya get them

**princess minky**

omg i love red lace

the white bows on the garter and stocking? *chef’s kiss*

and that harness and choker 👁👅👁

**god**

yeah don’t be shy drop the website link

**choke me (no)**

pretty

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

i’m saving that

**solid dick 10/10**

Why are you all (except Yunho) so calm about this

**god**

please more lewd things have been sent in here we cannot be fazed

**tall puppy**

gHSHHDHnbshsjdy#*%* pleseadsend me mrke picjtures

**do a split on my face (okay)**

yunho baby are you okay

**tall puppy**

no

m tokally nkt jakxindf odff rifhtno w

**solid dick 10/10**

I’ll come by later and give you a present 💕 which is my dick 💕

Also y’all can come over anytime to see my collection :3

Not Yunho though those outfits are a surprise

**tall puppy**

kKJSJAJKSD BHE IM LOFGINF OFF GOODBUE

**kink master 1000**

Yunho, just to give you an additional heart attack, he keeps his leashes, cuffs, headbands and tail vibrators in the bottom drawer.

**do a split on my face (okay)**

yunho is going to have an absolute shut down

**tall puppy**

hHOW DIF YOI KNOE AOJOUT MY PRT PLAY KINKJKDSGHUI@Y(*#H#OGJSD

AND PLESAG WEVE ONLT BE EN DA TING FPR TWO MONTJS

I’M LEAVINF

_[tall puppy has left the conversation]_

**do a split on my face (okay)**

knew it

he’s currently screaming into his pillow

**solid dick 10/10**

Sir I did not ask you to expose me

And don’t act like I’ve never used it on you either

Also tell Yunnie that he should get ready in an hour <3

**do a split on my face (okay)**

he screamed again

**kink master 1000**

Hongjoong... 

**solid dick 10/10**

Seonghwa...

**kink master 1000**

I will send another video.

And tell Yunho that the pet play thing wasn’t very hard to figure out.

**do a split on my face (okay)**

he said fuck off

**solid dick 10/10**

Wait no pls I’ll stop teasing

**god**

ohoho don’t be afraid to send videos in here

as we’ve established, we’re visual learners

_[sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username) changed the chat title to eight gay sluts]_

**princess minky**

wooyoung the only person who isn’t a slut here is jongho

**choke me (no)**

yeah ❤️

_[sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username) changed the chat title to seven gay sluts and jongho]_

_[tall puppy has joined the chat]_

**tall puppy**

i hate it here

**solid dick 10/10**

Baby are you okay

**tall puppy**

nO

DID IT LOOK LIKE I WAS OKAY

you better bring ice cream </3

**solid dick 10/10**

Oh I’ll bring ice cream

Don’t forget what I said earlier ;)

**tall puppy**

hUh

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

hongjoong is going to knock you up yunho

**tall puppy**

bHDHSKA;#;$)’ STOP

**solid dick 10/10**

;)

i know about your breeding kink baby

**tall puppy**

NO/#(($)&8’ STOP EXPOSIFJF ME

**do a split on my face (okay)**

i totally didn’t tell him <3

**tall puppy**

biTCh you get off to being called kitten too

and don’t act like you get off to leashes and degradation either

**kink master 1000**

Oh?

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

san you’re gonna have a fun time with hwa ;)

**do a split on my face (okay)**

oh fuck

**kink master 1000**

Oh fuck indeed.

**god**

man i want seonghwa to degrade me

**choke me (no)**

oh god not this again

i’m going to go do my homework you horny sluts

**god**

call me a slut in real life baby

**choke me (no)**

no

**god**

you’re too vanilla for this chat jongho 💔

**princess minky**

heart been broke so many times

**choke me (no)**

i hate it here

**sexy thighs sexy ass (i hate your username)**

we love you too jongho 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 👁👄👁 there's that

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know when there's going to be an end but you can request and suggest ships and situations <3 this is really just a place for my horny ass to write JSDJgh


End file.
